marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Simerian Explorer Runes Guide
__TOC__ Q: How do I find runes? A: The Simerian Explorer rewards you with a rune randomly when finishing his quest. A treasure map is needed to have lifetime access to the quest. Q: How can I get the Treasure Map? A: The Simerian Explorer Treasure Map used to be part of an account upgrade from July 2008, that retired at the beginning of 2009. You can buy the pieces with marapoints, in user shops or trades. The cost of the upgrade was roughly $15USD (American Dollars) or £8UK Pounds. You used to get 7 pieces per upgrade. Q: How many total pieces are there and how much is their value? A: There are 16 pieces of the treasure map to put together and their value is based on availability. It is unlikely to find any in shop search currently (#6 was in shop search for 492k July 17, 2009). You should expect to pay anywhere from 500,000 to 1 million marapoints for EACH piece in trades or shop search. Minimum of 8 million marapoints total for all the pieces. Once you have all the pieces to the exact location of the Explorer, you can click on the Explorer image (to the right) to begin questing! Q: How much are runes worth? A: Since the quest got introduced one year ago the value of runes in marapoints has varied between 90k to 500k marapoints, although their value is not yet defined. Some desperate sellers have sold runes in their shop for as low as 50,000 marapoints; but as of today that's rare. There's no telling how much the price of runes will fluctuate as the pieces become rarer. Q: When were runes and the Explorer mission introduced? A: They were introduced on 22nd July, 2008 and this is the NEWS page with the release. Q: Do I get a runes every time I complete a quest? A: No you don't. The number of runes you get may be based on the number of quests you have finished. For example, I counted a total of 32 quests and the next quest gave me 1 rune. I have been rewarded one rune after 10 quests as well. I received another rune when I completed 8 quests after that. I have also gotten one rune followed by another rune. This is rare but possible. Q: How often can I expect to get a rune? A: Distribution of the runes is random, some may be more common than others and their availability fluctuate day by day. When the quest had just been introduced, Rune A seemed to be the hardest rune to come by. As the quest has matured, Rune A seems to be as available as the others. I myself have not gotten Rune W as reward with 2000 Explorer quests up my sleeve. This is true for me but other people seem not to have problems with it. All the runes seem to be distributed evenly nowadays. Q: How would you say runes are distributed in the quest? A: My experience, you can get a rune roughly every 10 to 40 quests. However it is still normal not to get a rune even when you have completed 50 quests! In a case like that, I have found to have been rewarded 4-5 runes next 50 quests or so. Like you, I also thought luck was NOT on my side many times and became frustrated often. The key is to go on a roll and complete a high number of quests. It is normal to get 4 to 8 runes every 100 quests. Q: What other rewards does the Explorer give? A: As of July 2009, the only reward he gives apart from runes is marapoints. Marapoint reward can vary from a few thousand marapoints (1,300MP) to four thousand or so (without a rune). With a rune the reward is usually more than 4,000 but no more than 9,000 or so. Click on the image to the right to see an example of the marapoints reward. Q: Can you give me some of your marapoints? A: Huh, NO. Q: Can you sell me, or give me runes/pieces of the treasure map? A: I am sad to say you will have to earn them. I can not sell you any map pieces because I do not have any, and I can not trade you runes because I have my reasons. However my shop has many runes; they usually sit on page 5 (or 4 if enough items sell). |}